What about Kate?
by Hollisterboy
Summary: Read and youll find out


I hoped you likes the last chapter and if you didn't I promise this one will be much better so I hope you all enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What about Kate?  
  
Lizzie worked harder than she ever worked before. Serving customer by customer. At the   
  
5:00 pm she went to the boss's office to pick up her daily check. Once she got it she left   
  
For home. She opened her apartment door and sat down on her steps that were leading to   
  
the up stairs. She opened the envelope that had her check in it. Lizzie was surprised what   
  
She found $50.00. She couldn't believe she made that in one day. She jumped up and   
  
Down. Lizzie loved her job so much. She thought how much of a difference it was from   
  
When she got paid in the local teen hangout The Digital Been when she was younger.  
  
Lizzie got her keys from of the ground where she left them and headed out the door. She   
  
Walked down what seemed like 5o flights of stairs out to the front door. She went to a   
  
Nice store that cached her eye it was a furniture store. She walked in and looked around   
  
For a bed. She walked around. Suddenly she heard a mans voice   
  
"Lizzie is that you?" Lizzie turned around and she was a tall, thin, curly hair guy. Lizzie   
  
Took a closer look.   
  
"Lizzie it's me". The man said  
  
"Uhhh what" Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this man, she could tell that she   
  
Knew him from somewhere. But where?  
  
"Oh My God Gordo is that you?"Lizzie said surprisingly.  
  
"Yes Lizzie" Gordo said. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I live here"  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'm moving here with my new fiancée" Gordo said happily.  
  
"O My God I can't believe your getting married Gordo" Lizzie said sadly.  
  
"But to who?" Lizzie said twisting a piece of her golden hair that fell from out her bun.  
  
"You wont believe this but.........Kate" Kate turned around and smiled at Lizzie in a UN   
  
Friendly way. Lizzie was so shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Wha.Wha im sorry did you just say Kate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes we are supposed to get married in a week". Gordo said with a smile on his face while   
  
Hugging Kate in his arms.  
  
"But but when did this happen?" Lizzie asked  
  
"On the day you left. I was so depressed and then I went to back to my collage doom and   
  
I started to cry and Kate came in and comforted me." Lizzie asked where they were   
  
Staying and he wrote his address of his apartment he was staying at.  
  
After Lizzie go the info she walked out of the store and went to her apartment building to   
  
Go to bed. That night Lizzie cried her self to sleep.  
  
The next morning Lizzie was so depressed she stayed in bed. She cried and cried tell   
  
She couldn't cry any more. She felt like her whole body was numb and like Kate reached   
  
Through her thought and grabbed her heart and stepped on it. The feeling came back to her   
  
Like it did when they were in high school. The feeling of hatred.  
  
The next morning Lizzie got up and washed her face and took a shower. She put the same clothes she had on before when she went to work and headed to work again. Lizzie worked and worked with her heart still broken. She could hear the bell that hung over the door jingling every time a person came in. It was about to make her head explode. When suddenly she heard a voice it was Gordo's she tried to pay no atticion to the voice.  
When Gordo walked close to Lizzie she would move away when he got closer she moved again and again and again.   
  
"Lizzie are you mad at me?"  
  
"No im just a little depressed right now" Lizzie said lieingly  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked  
  
"Kate is picking out some clothes" Gordo said pointing tords Kate. Lizzie felt like she wanted to pull that pink blouse Lizzie wanted before right out of her hands and kick her out of the store.  
  
"So Lizzie do you want to go some where tonight?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Huh but your marrying Kate" Lizzie though it was a date.  
  
"No that's now what I mean I mean do you want to go some where to catch up on what's been happening scene you left" Gordo said franticly  
  
"Oh I see Um. Um sure I guess" Lizzie said confusingly  
  
"Ok it will just be me and you Um ill meet you at the Java Joe's to have some dinner"  
  
"Ok". Gordo left the store with Kate who practically bought out the whole store.  
  
Later on that evening Lizzie bought some new clothes at the store she worked at and went home.  
  
Lizzie thought if only I could look really hot I could impress Gordo and win him back from that witch Katezilla.  
  
Lizzie put on her pink halter-top and black skirt and curled her hair. She slipped on her strapped high heals and off she went.  
  
Lizzie walked into Java Joe's and got a table for 2 under the name Mr. and Ms Gordon. She sat down and waited for Gordo. Lizzie looked over tordes the entrance and saw gordo he had worn a black suit and cut his hair. Lizzie waved her hand in the air so that gordo   
  
Could see her. Gordo came over and sat down across from Lizzie.  
  
"You look nice Lizzie" gordo said charmingly.  
  
"You do to" Lizzie could smell his cologne.  
  
After talking for a wile they ordered their food.  
  
"Lizzie are you still a clutz like you were in middle school?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes I still am" Lizzie said flirtatiously. They both laughed and laughed and the laughed some more.  
  
When they were done eating they talk some more. Lizzie asked "Gordo do you still love   
  
Me like you did in middle school?"  
  
Gordo came in close and so did Lizzie. They didn't know what they were doing it was like   
  
A magnate when suddenly there lips met. Lizzie could feel his love for her and her love   
  
For him. When there lips drew apart Lizzie asked  
  
What about Kate?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like this chapter I personally thought it was better than the one before. Like I said before don't make any conclusions you never know what might happen in the next chapter. 


End file.
